


My Lupine Valentine

by gryffindorcutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Professor Remus Lupin, Remadora, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks Live, Remus Lupin Lives, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spinoff of my main fic- The Founder's Tale, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorcutie/pseuds/gryffindorcutie
Summary: Tonks goes to visit her favorite Professor at work on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99





	My Lupine Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe- Remus and Tonks don't die, and don't have a baby... yet. 
> 
> update 12/22/2020: this was my first attempt at smut and has been edited to be Tonks rather than an OC from a previous story. I just think it fits better.

New Year’s day could be quite lonely sitting alone in the dusty attic of a cottage. Tonks was currently sitting on the floor, sorting through her old belongings. She searched through the trunk of her old school things until her hands grasped a soft pile of fabric. She pulled on it hard, and out came a familiar set of clothes. 

It was her old Hogwarts uniform. 

Abandoning the mess on the floor, she gathered the pile of clothing in her arms and climbed down from the attic. She ran to the nearest mirror with giddy laughter. She tore off the loose set of pajamas that she had been lounging in all day and tried on her old uniform. It must have been from fourth or fifth year. The sweater went on fine alone, but when she tried on the button up shirt, it gaped at her bust. Now that she actually had breasts, the shirt looked comical. The skirt took some wiggling and jumping to make it up her thighs and she laughed aloud at how obscene it looked. It barely covered her butt. It almost looked like some kind of naughty school girl costume sold at sex shops. 

She laughed at the sight and put her clothes back on to finish organizing her things in the attic. She didn’t give thought to the outfit again until a few weeks later in London when she walked past a shop with a glowing red sign in the window. She would be damned, but the costume in the window was exactly in the colors of her old Hufflepuff uniform. She found herself entering the shop out of curiosity. There were several school themed outfits on display and she found herself drawn to one that covered even less than the one in the window. 

Her thoughts drifted to a particular professor she was fond of. Would he be into it? Yes, she decided. He _was_ into roleplay and he would get pretty into it. And after all, she knew Valentine’s Day was just around the corner, the perfect occasion for putting it to use. 

She had several pretty lacy sets, fixed with garters and stockings, but the thought of him dressed up for his job at the school was enough to fuel the fantasies of any lonely nights without him. She wanted to give him a special treat this year. 

Even if it wasn’t Valentine’s Day, she was hopelessly in love with him, and that was reason enough.

Finally the February 14th came and she woke to a delivery of flowers and chocolates. He had hand-picked each chocolate. There were all her favorites from Honeydukes. Her heart swelled as she read the small card attached to it. 

On her way to the castle, she stopped by Madam Puddifoots to purchase a small batch of chocolate covered strawberries.  
There was nothing quite like a good snack after class, and the strawberries would be good too. She laughed to herself at her silly innuendo.

Tonks made her way up to Remus’s office. She knocked on the door, heart pounding. She hoped he wouldn’t be busy at this hour- classes had just gotten out. He probably had a stack of papers to grade. She hadn’t told him she was coming to his office. As far as he knew, they were going to be having dinner later at the cottage. 

“Come in,” His voice came from behind the door of his office. She flustered just at the sound of his voice. A part of her suddenly felt the reality of coming to his place of work dressed like this. Would he be upset with her? Was it too risky? Maybe she should have just waited until tonight.

She was already here, though. She bit back her nerves, smoothing over her long cloak. Only her shoes and stockings could be seen peeking out from the bottom.

When she entered, he was sitting sideways behind his desk, facing the window. Tonk's heart swelled at the sight of him sitting in his chair, reading a roll of parchment. He was so handsome. His hair hung loosely in his forehead. He had stubble along his jaw, and his tie had been pulled loose. 

This was the Remus she imagined when she touched herself at night. A professionally dressed, authoritative figure. Had she been a student in his class, she would hardly know how to behave herself. Luckily for her, he was all hers.

“Hello professor,” She said in her best low, seductive voice. 

He swiveled around in his chair at the sound. “Dora! I wasn’t expecting you. What brings you here?” His eyes trailed over her, and a familiar smile lifted the corners of his lips. 

Merlin, she loved him. Now that she had made it to his office, she felt comfortable. It was just Remus. _Her_ Remus. She could do this.

“Well it’s Valentine's Day,” She shrugged, offering him a sheepish smile “So I thought I would bring you your gift.”

“A present?” He repeated in monotone, his eyes scanned the parchment in his hands again, “If it’s chocolate, give it here. I could use some to get through all of these papers.”

He wasn’t going to give her his full attention? Hmm. That wouldn’t do. 

She let out a soft sigh, taking a seat across from him.

“Well there _is_ chocolate, but actually there’s more.” She smirked.

He glanced at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes before returning to the parchment. “More than chocolate? I wonder what it could be...” 

He still wasn’t looking at her. Maybe she should just leave… Or… 

She quietly opened the box of chocolate strawberries. She took one of the bigger ones and wrapped her lips around it, softly moaning at the taste of dark chocolate on her tongue. “Mmmm.”

He looked over the parchment at her, eyes half-hooded. “I’m not going to be getting much work done, today. Am I?”

She shrugged, watching him innocently as she took the strawberry into her lips up to the stem. She bit it, chewing it slowly. “Mmm.” She licked her lips. “Juicy.”

He sighed, grinning as he set the parchment on top of a stack of similar scrolls. “Go on, give it here then?”

He eyed her from across the desk with a lopsided grin. It took everything in her not to jump him then and there. This was a treat. She would have to be slower, more seductive.

She flicked her wand, locking the door, and his eyebrows rose. 

“I have to say, I like it so far.” He said in a low voice.

“Well I saw something in a shop window, and it made me think of you…” She bit her lip, losing her confidence.

“Go on.” 

His eyes watched her as she stood to remove her gloves and slowly unbutton her long cloak, letting it fall from her shoulders. She let it fall to the floor. His eyes appraised her. She was wearing a small white top that tied together at the front between her breasts. The lower half of the outfit was a strip of plaid fabric that could barely be described as a mini skirt. It didn’t really cover much of anything. She gave a small spin, twirling on the sharp points of her simple black heels. Her stockings were attached to a garter belt that matched the little plaid mini skirt. 

She felt his heated gaze as it swept over her body. The air was thicker, electrified with anticipation. As confidently as she could manage, she walked around his desk to stand in front of him.

He hummed approvingly as he pulled her close, standing her between his legs. His warm hands held her waist by the waist. He smirked up at her, “All this for me?”

She nodded, biting her lip. “Happy Valentines Day, baby. I hope you like it.” 

His smirk stretched into a wolfish grin. “Oh, trust me, I like it.”

He went to stand but she gently held his shoulders and pushed him back into his chair. She climbed on to the leather armchair, straddling his lap

His lips crashed into hers. She gripped him by the collar of his shirt and his hands went to work, running up the outside of her thighs. Before she knew it, rough calloused palms were dipping under her skirt to glide up her smooth skin. She deepened the kiss and his hands grabbed her ass in a firm grip. He squeezed her cheeks roughly to pull her closer, positioning her pelvis directly over his. She moaned softly at the pressure of his hardness beneath her. 

“Mmm. _Professor._ ” She giggled against his neck in between the soft kisses she planted on him. His cologne was spicy and mixed well with the wooly smell of his sweater. “You smell _so_ good.”

On the middle of his neck, she sucked the skin gently between her teeth. He groaned, thrusting his hips up to grind himself against her.

“Little minx.” He reached for his wand and muttered a silencing charm. 

_Oh._ So he was anticipating her to make noise? And enough to need a charm?

The thought of him pounding into her until she screamed made a warmth blossom in her core. She bit her lip as he caressed her thighs again. Every touch was driving her mad.

He just had that effect on her. She knew that if he just touched her _there,_ he would know that she was already dripping with arousal. 

“Fuck, Dora,” His voice was hoarse, “I can smell you.”

Sometimes she forgot he was a werewolf and he could smell her arousal with his heightened sense of smell. She blushed at the thought that he knew how he was affecting her. His darkened eyes looked into hers for a moment before he pulled her back to his lips.

He slid his hands up her front. He softly caressed her breasts over the fabric of her shirt and her breath hitched in her throat. 

“I don’t believe this is part of the school uniform, Miss Tonks.” He tutted, smirking.

With a tug on the tie between her breasts, he ripped open her tiny shirt, and her breasts bounced free. His eyes darkened as he took them into his hands. He kissed her again and she gasped against his lips at the feeling of him running his thumbs over her little pink nubs. 

The friction of his calloused fingertips against her soft, sensitive mounds as he massaged them had her mewling with pleasure. His lips left hers and he leaned down and to take one of her nipples in his mouth, gently sucking it between his teeth. He flicked his tongue over it before pulling it into his mouth again. If he kept up his torment, she knew that she could come undone just from the way he was licking her there. He released her to kiss up her neck.

“Oh god, _Remus.”_

“That’s Professor Lupin to you, love.” He growled in her ear as he placed little bites up her neck. 

He began his assault on her breasts again, sucking on one while massaging the other. She writhed, grinding her hips in slow motions against his hardness. A hand guided her waist to pull her closer. She arched her back so her breasts pressed against his face while he sucked on them. Her hands were in his sandy brown hair, lightly scratching at his scalp, desperate to grasp onto anything.

He finally pulled away, flicking his tongue over each nipple once more before placing love bites up her neck. Her nipples felt so sensitive in the cool air.

He knew how to work every inch of her body till it was putty in his hands. He worked her up until she was a writhing, needy thing that wanted to feel his touch everywhere. 

His lips crashed into hers again, hungrier this time. His tongue slipped between her lips and Tonks submitted control to him, letting him take over. She was dizzy as he began grabbing at her breasts again. His hard member twitched against her. 

“Mmmm” She sighed happily.

She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, pouting as his hands slid down away from her sensitive nubs. But then his hands gripped her thighs tightly and she was being hoisted into the air. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up. He walked over to his large desk and gently deposited her on top. 

Now that he was standing, she could properly appreciate him in his work clothes again. Remus was quite tall, and his stature alone was quite imposing. He had broad shoulders and corded muscles that flexed visibly through the sleeves of his buttoned up shirt. She glanced down at the bulge in his pants, licking her lips.

Before she could reach for him, he reached over her and shoved all of the books and papers off of the desk. He held her waist firmly, pulling her body to his as he came to stand between her legs. Then he kissed her lips again. She deepened the kiss, reaching for the top of his shirt. She began to unbutton it and he pushed her hands away.

“Did I give you permission to touch me?” His deep voice was hoarse as he kissed her hands 

She looked up at him with furrowed brows and he raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

“Or have you forgotten why I gave you this detention?” He continued with a wink.

 _Oooh, role play._ This school girl outfit was doing even better than she had expected. He assisted her in pulling off the top off that still clung to her shoulders, tossing it carelessly to the side. Now she was all exposed and needy, and he still hadn’t even touched her dripping cunt. He was playing a familiar game.

She decided to get into character. “You mean how I’m always late to class? Right.. I’m really sorry, professor.” she grinned, and he shot her a stern look. The mischievous glint in his eyes told her that she was going to like what came next.

“If you’re really sorry, make me believe it.” He said, leaning back to cross his arms. Her eyes followed the movement as his biceps flexed.

“But how?” She bit her lip, looking up at him. “Should I get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?” She trailed her fingers down his muscled abdomen, caressing gently along the bulge in his pants.

He exhaled shakily. “Go on.”

She grinned. So much for a punishment, she loved giving him head.

She sank to her knees and looked up at him coyly as she ran her hands up his legs. She unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his trousers, releasing him. He was massive. 

The sight of his smooth, velvety shaft made her lick her lips.

“But, professor. Do you really think I can fit all of that into my mouth?”

Before he could respond, she licked him from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue at the head. He gripped the desk on each side of her, panting.  
“I guess I better try.”

“Mmm. Suck it, baby.” He softly ran a thumb over her cheek as he positioned her over his tip. He was already breaking role play? This wouldn’t do.

“If I do, will you forgive my tardiness?” She pumped his length softly with her hand.

All she heard in response was a low grunt. She chuckled. 

“Mmmm.” She purred as she licked him up and down his shaft. She gripped his shaft as firmly as she could. Her hand could barely wrap itself around the base of him. He was thick and quite long. His eyes were half closed as she kissed the sides of his length. She flattened her tongue and licked him from bottom to top again as she gently massaged his balls with her free hand.

“Kitten,” He growled his pet name for her, “If you tease me, I might have to punish you.” He slid his hands into her hair, twisting it out of her face. He tugged it back, forcing her to look up at him. He kept one hand there, at the back of her head, reminding her that he could take control at any moment. 

At that thought, she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. They were so slick with her juices.

“Mmm, professor.” She pumped him again, rubbing her thumb over his head “But… I would like that.” 

She didn’t let him reply before she bobbed down, taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. She rose up off of him and allowed herself to drool over him. She pumped the wetness all over him with her hand to get him nice and slick. She got to work again, bobbing several times before she looked up at him with innocent eyes. Then, taking him deep into her throat, she let out an exaggerated moan. 

“MMmmm” Her face was still stuffed with him, and the sound was muffled.

He groaned, thrusting gently into her lips as she bobbed up and down his length.  
When he removed his hand in her hair to grip the desk again, she pulled her lips off of him with a pop. She knew exactly how to work him to the edge. She was playing a dangerous game, because when his dominant side took over, he could get pretty rough. 

That’s what made it all the more enjoyable to tempt him to lose control. She knew he loved it when she was bratty, as much as she loved it when he finally snapped and fucked her senseless.

“Professor, you taste so good.” She bobbed back down, pumping him the rest of him that she couldn’t fit in her mouth. The faintly salty taste of his precum was more than worth it just to see him come undone. He was so big and strong and powerful, and here he was gripping her hair again, chest heaving as she sucked on him. 

If she knew him as well as she thought she did, he was extremely close to snapping. She was so wet at the thought that any moment now he would be burying his massive cock into her wanting cunt. She just needed to tease him a little, maybe sass him, and he wouldn’t be able to resist anymore.

She licked and sucked until he gripped her hair roughly, pulling her lips off with another pop.

“Fuck.” He was breathing hard. Tonks imagined the outlines of his muscles through his half unbuttoned shirt. 

“My, my, professor. What language you have.” There it was, the sass. She waited for his reaction, licking her lips as she stared at the thick, throbbing cock in front of her. It twitched up to her lips and she wanted to stick her tongue out again, to take him back into her mouth. She pitied it. She and that amazing cock had a relationship of their own. She knew the cool air wasn’t as comfortable as her mouth was. If she leaned forward she could take him right back into her mouth. Merlin, she wanted to. 

He looked down at her with hooded eyes. As if reading her mind, he shook his head. 

“Ah ah. Only good girls get cock, Miss Tonks.” Dora pouted at her former surname--he only ever called her Dora, and the denial of his cock, even though it was dangling right in front of her. 

He laughed lowly at the sight of her pouting lips. She could see it in his eyes. His dominant side was taking over. Her heartbeat quickened as she watched him pump his cock in his hand. “What do you say?” He slapped the head of his cock against her cheek. 

She bowed her head in fake meekness, looking down at the floor. “Sorry. Uh Please? Ohh! uh, Yes, professor.”

“Stand up.” She felt her wetness on her thighs as she stood with shaky legs. She had been going down on him for a while. He helped her up by her arms, holding her tight against his body. She gripped his arms as she regained her balance. She clung to him, even after she didn’t need him for support anymore, gently running her hands up the muscles in his arms.

He brushed her hair out of her face, as he looked into her eyes. He cupped her cheek in his palm and she nestled against it. “Beautiful.” 

She considered breaking the roleplay to literally jump up onto his hips and ride his cock right there. She knew he could hold her weight easily. 

She bit her lip, and he groaned, leaning down to suck her lower lip between his own teeth as he kissed her again. They kissed feverishly and she ran her hands up his chest. This time, he let her remove his shirt.

“Fuck, look what you do to me, Dora.” He choked as he placed her hand around his throbbing member and used her hand to pump the shaft. She eagerly rubbed her thumb over the head. 

“But you’ve been a bad girl.“ He smirked down at her pouting expression. He grabbed her hand away. “And bad girls don’t get cock, do they Miss Tonks?”

She bit her lip and shook her head. She tried not to let her eagerness show. Oh, she _loved_ when he got into roleplay. 

“I’m sorry professor. I’ll do better, I just... need you inside me. Will you please fuck me?” She asked innocently.

“Not yet, my dear. No bad deed goes unpunished in my classroom.” He growled, running a thumb over her lower lip. “Turn around and bend over my desk.”

She shouldn’t tempt him. He could really be hard with his punishments. But she couldn’t help herself. 

“But _why,_ professor?” 

He tutted. “Talking back already?” 

She shook her head furiously, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. She knew exactly what she was doing. His beastly side was slipping through now.

He grabbed her by the hips and turned her around. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her roughly down onto the desk. His hand ran down under her stomach to lift her ass high in the air, exposing her wet cunt to him. The flimsy little mini skirt had ridden up to her waist. Her face was shoved into the hard wood of the desk, and she couldn’t see him, but she could hear his low voice grumble. 

“It’s time we dealt with your punishment. Count them for me, love.”

He rubbed her ass gently, before smacking it hard with his hand. 

“Ah!” she cried

“Hmm?” He said, and she could practically hear his smirk.

“ One.” she said weakly. Her ass stung, but not long after, he rubbed it and there was only warmth. His hand came down again

“Two.” She squeaked.

“Three.”

“Four.”

“Ahhh! Five” She moaned as he rubbed her cheeks, replacing the sting once again with warm circular rubs. 

His hands disappeared and one of his fingers traced along her wet slit. She let out a throaty moan. 

“You’re dripping wet.” His voice was husky. She shuddered as he ran a finger against her slit. He tutted, “You’re not _meant_ to enjoy your punishment, love.”

“Ooooh!” She panted as he slipped a finger inside and quickly removed it. She whimpered at the loss of touch.

He held it in front of her face, and she licked her lips. Behind her, he placed his cock atop her bare ass cheeks. He was as hard as ever. She pushed back against him, sighing helplessly.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” 

She nodded, biting her lip hard to keep herself from moaning as she felt him from behind. He was rubbing the head of his cock along her slit, soaking it, before thrusting it between her cheeks again. 

“I didn’t hear a response, Miss Tonks.”

“Ahhh. Yes, Remus- um, _Professor._ ”

“Yes what?”

She moaned as he rubbed his length against her slit again. “Ffffuck. _Yes._ Yes I’ll be a good girl.”

“Perfect.” He purred, “Now clean my finger and your punishment will be over”

All coherent thought was drowned out by the pulsing need of her pussy. She needed him inside her. She sucked his finger into her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself. 

She was a hot, wet, mess and she needed him to put her out of her misery.

He gripped her plump ass cheeks hard and thrust his erection between them again, groaning. “Good girl.”

“Mmm.” She mewled. She craned her neck up from the desk to look back at him when he pulled his finger from her lips. His hair was all undone, a few pieces hanging in his forehead. His blue-green eyes were almost entirely shrouded by dark pupils. The soft curls of hair on his chest had never looked so good. What was more, he was very fit. The outline of his muscles dipped into a glorious v all the way down to his thick, hard cock. 

“ _Oh professor._ ” 

His eyes met hers with a smug smile as he stood there in only his socks. He had successfully worked her up, and she knew he was only getting started. She could take whatever he gave her. Maybe that’s why they worked so well together. They both enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse. It was a dance they knew the steps to by heart, and each time it never failed to delight her.

His hands rubbed her back and she flattened her chest back on the desk, ass in the air. “Such a good girl.”

She could only moan at the friction of his cock rubbing against her, just inches from where he could bury himself inside her.

“And what do good girls get?” He asked her, voice low and hoarse. He aligned himself against her slick slit, rubbing it up and down with the head of his thick member. She forgot how to speak.

“Mmmm. Professor, _please.”_

“Answer me.” He purred, “What do good girls get?”

“They get,” She moaned as he rubbed his cock against her clit, “C-cock.”

“Good girl.” He thrust his full length into her with one swift movement. 

Tonks gasped at the sudden fullness. Merlin, he was so big he could split her in two. “Ff-fuck. Remus, please.” 

He stilled, pulling out of her. “What was that?” 

She whimpered. “Please, Professor, I need more. Please, fuck me.”

And he did. He pounded into her mercilessly. She clawed at the desk, looking for anything to keep her from melting into a pool of jello. His thrusts were hard and fast, a testament to his supernatural strength.

Her ass cheeks still felt tender as they bounced from the force of his thrusts. Tonks cried out in pleasure at the feeling of him slipping out of her and slamming back in roughly. It was a merciless rhythm, punctuated by the sound of skin slapping together.

“Oh, Merlin. Yes. Yes. Yes!” She screamed as he hit a spot deep inside of her that brought dangerously close to her peak.

He growled and fisted her hair, wrapping it around his wrist. He tugged on it, hard, lifting her torso off of the desk. Her back arched as far as it could go as he tugged on her hair harder. His other hand held her waist firmly as he pounded even deeper into her.

She cried out as she was brought higher and higher until she shuddered hard with an intense orgasm. 

“Fuck, Remus, Yes. Oh, Merlin, _Professor!”_

She was a writhing, slick mess. Remus fought the urge to let his own juices fill her as her tight cunt clenched around him. “Mmm. Good girl.” 

He wanted to hold out longer, but she was making it hard for him. He pulled out and turned her around, resting her down on her back before entering her slick folds again. 

“You. Are. Still. So. Fucking. Tight. Fuck.” He grunted as he thrusted into her a few quick times before slowing his pace.

She caught her breath slowly as he gently slipped in and out of her. He pulled all the way out, and then eased back in slowly as her sensitive walls got warmed up to the feeling of him again. His heated stare had her nipples hardened into tiny nubs as her arousal grew again. She was soaking him, her wetness dripping down their thighs as it spilled out of her. There was no resistance as he continued his slow, tortuous thrusts.

“Your cock is So. Good. Ahhh!” Already she was climbing to that glorious peak again. His hands were working her breasts and the pleasure was almost too intense.

He seemed to be aware of how close she was to cumming again from the volume of her needy moans. He gripped her waist firmly and began to quicken his thrusts. Her breasts bounced as he slammed into her violently. He leaned down over her body to kiss her on the lips.

He thrusts slowed a for a bit as he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed as he nearly whispered the words “I love you so much”

She leaned up to kiss him, more tenderly than before. “I love you too. So much. Merlin, you will never know just how much.”

Her breath hitched as he buried himself deep, pressing right against the spot that drove her wild. A flame lit in his eyes again. He scooped her up, still buried inside her, kissing her roughly. His hands gripped her legs with ease as he carried her up to the large window.

She gasped as her back touched the cool glass.

He kissed her on the nose as he pressed her weight into the window.

“Let’s hope the students in flying practice keep closer to the ground.”

She let out a shaky breath as he began to fuck her against the glass. Hard. She imagined what someone would see if they looked up to this window. Why did that turn her on so much?

It wasn’t long before she was getting closer and closer. Every nerve ending felt like it was seared with hot pleasure. It was too much. She gasped, gripping his shoulders.

“You gonna come again for me, baby?”

She nodded enthusiastically. 

He picked up his pace, hitting that sweet spot inside her at just the right angle. The friction of his movements rubbed against her clit. A minute later her eyes were rolling back as she found her peak again. She cried out in pleasure as his thrusts grew sloppy and she felt his hot cum inside of her, driving her all the way over the edge. She felt limp in his arms as he thrust several times more.

When he finally stilled, he picked her up off his softening cock and she whimpered from the emptiness. Their mixed fluids dropped down between her thighs as he set her gently on her feet. She wobbled slightly and he gripped her firmly, keeping her on her feet.

“You okay, love?” He asked, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

“Mmmhm. Perfect even.”

“Good. I’ll see you tonight then. Got papers to grade.”

She pouted. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” He grumbled, “you know I can’t resist you.” He pulled her in for a tender kiss.

“Why don’t you stay here until I finish?” He offered. 

“Fine. Brownies from the kitchen, later?” 

He nodded as he pulled on his pants. 

It was then that she glanced down at the mess of parchment on the ground. “Oops. Hehe...” Her cheeks blushed, and he smirked at her.

“S’alright.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. For a moment, he looked like his teenage self again. 

She dressed quickly and smooched him on the cheek before taking a book from her bag and sitting across from him. Watching him grade papers after fucking her so hard... she could get used to this.


End file.
